Yggdrasil Labyrinth (Etrian Odyssey III)
The third incarnation of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, this gargantuan maze of woodlands and caverns is located near Armoroad shortly after the Calamity struck the world 100 years ago. Due to the resources within the labyrinth, Armoroad's economy became dependent on adventurers exploring its depths. The Senatus sent out a call to adventure, hoping for brave explorers to map its depths and find the Deep City that sank during the Calamity. Many facilities such as the Explorer's Guild, Butterfly Bistro, and Napier's Firm serve explorers who arrive in the city. Environment Unlike other labyrinths, this maze is more diverse, featuring underwater trenches, caverns, and man-made structures. Stratums Waterfall Wood The Waterfall Wood is the first stratum, and located on the outskirts. Located beneath the Yggdrasil tree, these tropical woodlands contain many cataracts and waterfalls surrounding a deep chasm. Its lower reaches are guarded by cowardly catfish known as Narmer. Undersea Grotto The Undersea Grotto is the second statum. This strange place appears to be located at the bottom of the sea, but contains breathable air for terrestrial explorers to navigate. It is also much more dangerous, with starfish, walruses, and ancient schools of fish residing in the trenches. At the bottom of this maze lies the Deep City, guarded by the Oceanmaster Ketos, a telepathic whale. Deep City Located between the second and third strata is the Deep City, a section of Armoroad that fell into the ocean during the Calamity. It is ruled by the Abyssal King, and serves as a secondary hub for the remainder of the game. Lodging is provided at the Twinkling Tavern, while Napier's Firm opens a branch office down here. Molten Caves The Molten Caves is the third stratum, just beyond the Deep City. These caverns are located in deep sea volcanic rifts, requiring the utmost caution for adventurers to navigate safely. This stratum contains the Hall of Conviction, a chamber where the Eldest One of the Deep Ones is quarantined by the Abyssal King. In the lowest reaches stands the formidable Gatekeeper, an automaton set to prevent further incursions from the Deep Ones. Abyssal Shrine Once a part of Armoroad, the Abyssal Shrine has since sunk to the fourth stratum of the labyrinth. This temple is now overrun by the Deep Ones, piscine horrors that dwell in the oceans. A chamber within the complex contains a wall that enables communion with the Yggdrasil. At the bottom of the shrine is a teleporter that leads to the royal forest. Porcelain Forest Normally forbidden to travelers, the Porcelain Forest is the sacred grove of the Armoroad royal family, also known once as the Mirror Forest. This brightly lit woodlands contain many slushy bogs and dangerous creatures that call this place home. Exploration is further impaired by befuddling glades that impair map reception and torii gates that teleport those who walk through them, making navigation even trickier than usual. At the bottom of the forest is a serene clearing where Princess Gutrune rests. Depending on your choices during the story, you may either be forced into a confrontation with her and her guardian Kujura, or with the Abyssal King and his servant Olympia. Cyclopean Haunt Beyond a teleporter in the deepest reaches of the royal forest, the Cyclopean Haunt, is the final stratum of the labyrinth. This unsettling forest contains writhing trees and the deadliest creatures known. Navigating this eldritch realm will put one's exploration skills to the test. Those who manage to brave its depths may eventually face the great evil behind the Deep Ones, the Abyssal God. *This is an optional stratum, for those who wish to test their skills. It is accessed by loading a cleared save game and turning in your final mission. category:Etrian Odyssey III